My Secret Life: The Sex Diaries Of A Wicked Witch
by Lovett Lover
Summary: Bellatrix shares some of her most intimate memories...


_Harry Potter smut this time because I'm into this fandom again lately…_

_It's Bellatrix POV.  
_

_M rated, just in case… And some Blackcest at the end…_

_Disclaimer: I wish…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 1: Tom Riddle**

I'm not very good with words. It could be said that I'm brilliant in pretty much everything I do except expressing myself, not through words actually; but I feel the need to write this down. It may be useful if you want to understand why I am this way. But just maybe…

People always ask me when did I meet Tom Riddle when they should ask me how did we meet, how everything started. I remember everything like it had happened yesterday: his eyes, his rough hands, his cruelty… But I should start at the beginning…

I was 11 years old and it was my first day at Hogwarts when we met each other.

'Bellatrix Black!'

McGonagall called my name and I climbed up the steps, sitting in the little stool to be sorted to my house. When they heard my name, nobody doubted I belonged to Slytherin. Everybody in the wizarding world has heard about the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black.

I felt all eyes staring at me. The eldest of the Black sisters, the proud Bellatrix, the honor of my parents… But I just walked through them with my head high in the air, ignoring everybody. I was born for that and I knew it. But that armor failed when he called my name, offering me a seat in the table of the house, close to him and far from the other students of my year.

I turned my eyes to look at him, patting an empty place near him in the booth. Our eyes met and I knew I was lost. His charming smile, his bright green eyes and the whole expression of his face, the whole attitude of his body… Everything around him seemed so perfect that I couldn't help it and left myself fall on the booth next to him and he smirked, knowing he had won his first battle against me.

'Bellatrix Black, aren't you? It is an honor to meet someone from the Black family at last' He smiled, stretching his arm to shake my hand and I allowed him to take it.

'And who do I have the pleasure to talk to?'

He held my hand tightly, his long fingers caressing the skin of the back of my hand.

'Tom Marvolo Riddle. 3rd year student'

I looked at him and snarled.

'I have never heard that name before' I said that with all the arrogance I could, pulling of my hand. I was born for that. Tom released my hand and the expression of his handsome face changed, becoming darker.

'My family is not as important and famous as yours…'

'Pureblood?'

His eyes became even darker.

'Don't worry. I am just and elitist bitch… You know the family and all…' I smiled, trying to relax the situation but he turned to his food and started to eat. I did the same. He said nothing but I could felt his gaze over me every now and them.

The dinner finished and I stood, my hands on my hips.

'It has been a pleasure to share my time with you but I have to go now. See you later!' And I ran outside the Great Hall with other children of my age.

Lucius Malfoy, the blonde snob that was going to be my brother-in-law, was waiting for me outside.

'Who was that boy, Bella?'

'It is not your business!'

'I think it is. We are going to be family'.

'You are going to marry my sister, not me, Lucius!'

He opened his mouth to protest but the threatening look in my eyes was enough to silence him and we started to walk side by side to our Common Room. When we arrived to the Common Room, Lucius headed to the boys' room, leaving me alone.

'Bella, who was that boy?' Tom's voice startled me when he spoke, imitating the same tome Lucius had used some minutes ago. Frowning, I turned to look at him and once again he was staring at me whit those eyes that were so captivating. 'So, is it true that all the Black girls are beautiful?'

I felt my cheeks blush in the soft light of the fireplace and moved uncomfortably. I just couldn`t stand his gaze anymore.

'It has been nice to meet you, Tom but I'm going to bed, I'm tired…'

I started to move backwards, turning when I was far enough from him, but he was faster than I had thought and caught my wrist in the same time my foot reached the first step.

'What the fu…?'

Tom leaned closed to me and kissed my forehead, moving down slowly to my lips, always smiling brightly.

'Good night, Bella girl'

And disappeared into his room, leaving me distressed.

He had won again.

* * *

How can you prevent falling in love with someone who is so adorable? I feel stupid saying something like this, but it was true. Tom was always a gentleman and a great wizard; everything he did or said was perfect and his perfection seemed to be focused on me. I used to find him everywhere I went, he waited for me and helped me with my books and homework when I was in a knot, he was always so polite and nice that it was difficult not to adore him.

I loved Tom truly and deeply and I was devoted to him as he seemed to be to me. But I didn't know what his real feeling where. I was so young…

Tom wooed me during my first two years at school and I allowed him, enjoying his attentions and feeling lucky for being the only one for him. As far as I knew, I was the only one…

He never touched me in any way or kissed me apart from that first night, never in two years, but everything came to reality at the beginning of my third year…

That year my sister Andromeda started school being a Slytherin too and Tom was appointed prefect. I was full of joy, so happy form both of them that I hardly ate anything at dinner. I was seated with Tom and Lucius, that had became very close friend with Tom, and my sister joined us. It was a nice evening. I congratulated both of them and when the opening party ended, I started to guide my sister to our Common Room when Tom called me.

'Not now Tom, I have to show Andy where our House is…'

He shook his head, letting me know that I had done something wrong.

'Lucius can do that for you Bella, don't you mate?'

'Of course!'

They looked at each other mischievously and I knew Lucius was part of his plan too, whichever it was. The blonde turned to my sister.

'Come on Andy, you'll like it there!'

And I saw them walk away while I was standing there, waiting for Tom. He reached for my hand in the very same moment my sister disappeared round the corner, carrying me with him with no resistance on my part.

I didn't realize where we were going till he pushed me against the wall in one of the darkest alleys of the castle where we shouldn't be. I suddenly felt his lips bruising mine when he kissed me roughly, the cold stone of the wall sending chills down my spine. I pushed him apart as soon as I realized what was going there.

'What is wrong with you Tom? What do you think you are doing?'

The boy looked at me with a hint of madness in his eyes that scared me.

'Hush, Bella, hush!'

'Tom please, say something! You are scaring me!'

He moved closer to me again and held my arms, pinning them by the wrists over my head as his lips felt over my mouth again, softer this time. Actually, he was kissing me and I did the same, enjoying the new feeling and the new flavours. His tongue flickered over my lips and I parted them, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth, where our tongues dance frantically until he broke the kiss.

'Are you having fun, Bella?'

I supposed that was part of what adults called _fun_ so I nodded, still leaning on the wall, all flushed and disconcerted.

'You are a good girl' He smirked, stroking my cheek 'But now, we are going to play a game, ok?'

I nodded again and he proceeded.

'It is something like _Tom says_ but funnier...'

He licked his lips in anticipation and I smiled. I knew that game.

Why didn't I notice what was going on there? I don't know. I still want to believe I was young and innocent as a Black could be, but the truth was that I would have done anything for him...

He approached me again, his mouth devouring mine while he pressed his body against mine. I couldn't help giggling foolishly when I felt his erection growing hard against my thigh and he stopped, throwing his cloak to the floor.

'Well Bella, you are going to learn a very important thing tonight...' He stroked my cheek lightly with his cold fingertips 'Kneel down on the floor over there!'

'Why?'

'Do you trust me?'

'Yes, but...'

'Do it then, pretty...'

I did as he demanded, sitting on the floor facing him. Tom smiled, always looking at me, moving his hand to his crotch where he had started to undo his trousers.

Reality hit me when I saw what he was thinking and I hated him in that moment, but I didn't had any chance to escape. He released his manhood and I looked at him with wide eyes. He grinned evilly.

'You have never seen a cock, haven't you little Bella?'

I shook my head, my eyes darting from his face to his crotch.

'Better this way, pet. Virgins are always the best...'

I could notice the superiority in his voice and closed my eyes, feeling him a few inches apart from my face.

'Come on Bella! Open your mouth!'

I shook my head again, pressing my lips tighter as the tip of his cock brushed them. It made me retch.

'Come on. Be a good girl. Make the Purebloods proud of you...' There was a demoniac hint in his voice when I crawled backwards.

'I can't Tom. I'm a Black' I pronounced my surname so proudly that made me doubt, biting my lower lip 'I'm not supposed to do anything like that... Not now... It is not right... 'I babbled 'We shouldn't...'

'Nonsense!'

He ran his fingers along my jaw line, letting one of them rest in my lower lip. I took it in my mouth innocently and licked it clumsily.

'I don't know how to... I have never...'

He smiled again, so charmingly that I felt my heart met.

'You don't have to worry about that, silly girl!' His voice was tender and soft 'Do you remember those ice creams your daddy bought you in summer?'

I nodded again, licking my lips slowly.

'Well, it is the same!' His tip was so close to my face that I stuck out my tongue and touched it with it, feeling the heat his most inner parts irradiated. 'And it tastes the same... If you close your eyes...'

I don't know why, but I opened my mouth, letting the tip slide into it. I moved my tongue and my lips slowly over it, licking eagerly as he started to moan.

'Come on Bellatrix, show me how an elitist bitch like you does a good blow job...'

I didn't know what do to, it was my first time, so I placed my hands on his hips and opened more my mouth, taking all his length inside it carefully, sucking it harder. I almost choke when I felt Tom's fingers entangled in my hair, holding my head close to him and helping me to accommodate the rhythm of my movements to what he was demanding.

He started to move faster in and out of my mouth and I moved apart, flickering the tongue over his cock, licking slowly from the tip to the base and moving up and down his length, teasing him. He pushed my head back, pulling me by the hair and our eyes met again.

'Good girl!' He patted me on the shoulder and pressed his crotch against my face again. 'Now, you have to finish what you have started...'

I held him with my right hand, stroking him slowly with the tip of my fingers, and slid my lips over him again, swallowing the whole cock. I felt the muscles of his stomach tense and soon after that, he came deep in my throat with a hoarse grunt, forcing me to swallow his sticky juices.

I didn't enjoy the flavour.

Tom leaned against the other wall, recovering himself from his orgasm and smirking and I remained on the floor, wiping my lips with the back of my hand.

'I can see that your learning skills apply to all disciplines, Bella...'

I felt demeaned, empty and dirty.

'Little slut!' He spat before fixing his clothes.

'I'm not, Tom...'

He walked to where I was and slapped me in the face, looking at me harshly.

'Shut up! Wait until I have gone and then you can return to your room too'. He turned 'Give me my cloak tomorrow'.

And he disappeared in the shadows, leaving me alone.

Tom had won again.

I remained sitting there for a long time, I didn't know how much but it seemed like hours. I felt empty and dirty and my cheek hurt, a bruise was going to appear there for sure. I was ashamed of myself. I had been used by the man I loved and I had the certainty that it was not going to be the last time... But I loved him, what else could I do? I felt rage bubbling inside me and I cried, letting the tears ran free. I felt so... Used!

But I couldn't be seen like that! I was a Black, after all! So I composed myself, picking up his cape and wiping my tears away, walked back to our Common Room.

The Room was empty when I arrived so I ran into my room. I washed my mouth, trying to erase his taste and his memory but it was impossible. I then changed into my sleeping clothes, sliding between the sheets of my comfortable bed.

That night, I didn't sleep at all.

* * *

Lucius knew about it. He had known it since the very first moment and when I saw him the next morning, giggling with Tom, I felt the impulse of punching him in the face, but I remembered myself I was a Black and I walked proudly, my head high and seated between them, carrying Tom's cloak in my hand.

'Tom, this is yours. You forgot it yesterday night'.

I threw it to his head and made myself comfortable between them, eating my breakfast as nothing had ever happened. I knew the bruise on my cheek was visible enough for them because it had been impossible to cover it with make-up but I tried not to worry about it.

They expected me to be angry or ashamed, and I was, but I was determined not to let them know if something was really wrong with me. They didn't ask and I didn't say a word. I talked to my sister instead, although I still felt his flavour in my palate.

Tom called me when we finished eating and Lucius, as he had done the previous night, walked away with Andromeda.

'You enjoyed it, don't you?'

I didn't reply, staring at him in disguise.

'I know you did. All of you are the same. You think you are so superior to everybody walking around with these proud manners just because you belong to an important family...' He moved closer to me, running his long finger along my jaw line '... Wanting to be pure and all to keep your Family's names clean...' His finger continued down my neck '... And you are such whores!' He leaned and kissed my lips 'I'll call you went I want you!'

'And what happens if I don't want you?'

Tom narrowed his eyes dangerously to look at me.

'Well, I'll look for another pureblood then. There are more Black girls in this school...'

'Don't you dare!' I clenched my fist at my sides, feeling incredibly angry. I knew he was talking about my sisters Andromeda, who was already at school, and Narcissa, who was going to start it soon.

'You are a bit selfish, Bella'.

'Don't touch my sisters!' I lowered my eyes, my hands still clenched in fists. 'I'll be there for you...'

'That is what I call a good girl!'

* * *

Tom didn't break his promise in his last two years at school. Andromeda was safe and unaware of what was going on between her sister and his friend because I was always ready when he needed me. I always pleased him the best I could through oral sex or masturbation, doing what he wanted but he never touched me. He never tried to satisfy me or showed any interest in my pleasure and I had to run where I could have some privacy to help myself with that. I feel embarrassed to confess that he turned me immensely although he didn't seem to notice.

I hated Tom when he as cruel and cold. That was when we hadn't been together for some time. But at the same time, I loved him for being so charming and perfect when he wanted...

But the worst was yet to come...

* * *

It was one of Tom's last nights at school when he came to me.

I was in the Slytherin Common Room, lying down on one of the couches with my little sister Narcissa, helping her with one of her parchments for Defence Against the Dark Arts when he entered the room. I felt his eyes on me immediately and I knew what he wanted.

Tom was always a gentleman when we were surrounded by people and seemed to be especially fond of my sisters.

'Good night Bella, Cissa'.

My sister waved at the boy but I looked at him icily.

'What do you want now, Tom?'

My sister smiled to the boy and I stood, leaving her alone.

'Finish that, love. I'll be back in a minute'.

I carried him apart where she couldn't hear us.

'What is now?'

'Don't be so rude, Bella!' He tangled his index finger in a lock of my dark hair but I pushed his hand apart.

'Not around her...' I pointed at Narcissa who was working on her homework.

'Come on Bella! It is almost the end of the year! You won't see me again...' He smirked 'For the moment...'

I frowned. I had conflicting feelings against him.

'I want you for the last time...' His tone was so sweet and seductive that it was impossible to say no.

'Wait for me outside' I turned to my sister 'Cissy, love, could you finish that alone?'

The blonde girl nodded and I kissed the top of her head.

'Good girl! Go to sleep as soon as you finish, ok? I have to help Tom with something...'

My lovely sister nodded and I left the room to find Tom waiting for me outside, leaning against the wall and to my surprise, he took my hand and guided me through the alleys of the castle like the first time.

'Where are we going?'

'Somewhere special. I want to reward you for being so loyal all this years, Bella'.

We walked until we reached the prefects' bathroom.

'I can't enter there!'

'Why not?'

'I'm not one of you...'

'But you are with me and that is enough'.

He was still holding my hand when we entered the steamy room. It was warm and smelled very good. He guided me to the centre of the room, close to the big bathtub and kissed me. His lips felt over mine, that were parted and I allowed him.

We kissed for a long time and Tom, for the first time, embraced me, drawing my body closer to his. I felt he was very excited and as my finger started to caress him between the legs undoing his trousers, his tongue slipped into my mouth.

I broke the kiss and left myself fall on my knees on the floor in front of the boy, ready to suck him as I always did, but as always, I needed his consent. I looked into his eyes and he nodded so I started to lick him slowly and teasingly as he liked, but he was different this time. His hand weren't rough on my hair, instead, they ran down my neck, stroking the sensitive skin there and started to undo my shirt too.

Surprised, I stopped and he knelt on the floor with me. We looked at each other intensely for a moment and then, Tom opened my shirt, exposing my bra to him while his other hand was running slowly up my thigh. I moaned involuntarily when I felt his cold fingers caressing my sensitive skin.

Tom knew what he was doing. Yes, he knew it very well and I did nothing to stop him.

His hands continued undressing, my skirt followed my shirt, and some minutes later, I was sitting on the floor wearing only my underwear.

I was only 15 but I already had a curvy body and I knew he was enjoying the sight of it, the delightful contrast of my black underwear against the creamy skin of my full breasts and flat stomach, while he removed his own clothes.

Neither could I look apart from his body although I tried. All those years playing Quidditch had had its effect on him.

He was fully naked when he returned to my side and started to kiss me again. Tom's lips devoured my mouth again, following his trail down my neck, kissing my skin softly but quickly. Goose bumps appeared on my skin.

I moaned, holding him close to me.

He smiled, melting me down in his arms. He was so charming...

'Relax Bella, we don't have any hurry...'

His hand reached the clasp of my bra and it was on the floor a second after.

Tom stood again, offering his hand to me and I took it, standing by his side. He turned to look at me and smiled again, his free hand running down my hip to the waistband of my panties. I lowered my gaze to see him sliding them down my legs and I kicked them apart when they were on my ankles.

I blushed when I felt the warm air of the room caressing my body and for the first time I was fully aware of my nakedness.

'You are beautiful, Bella'. He pulled from my arm, always smiling, but I refused to move. I was enthralled and nervous like I had never been before but at the same time I was terribly aroused. Everything around him seemed so... Erotic!

Tom released me and stepped into the bathtub always looking at me with desire and I don't know why, I followed him, submerging my whole body in the warm water, trying to cover the most part of my body between the bubbles.

And he was close to me again.

And we kissed one more time before he raised my body and placed me on the rim of the tub, parting my legs.

'I can see someone needs some attention today...' He breathed those words against my skin and I couldn't help but close my eyes. Soon after, I felt soft kissed along the white skin of my most inner thighs and when his tongue reached the most sensitive spot between my legs, I moaned hoarsely in pleasure. I have wanted something like that for so long...

He kissed me there, teasing and licking me, breathing softly between my legs and I shivered and moaned with every touch. He pushed a finger slowly inside me, followed by another and a third one. It felt uncomfortable and a bit painful but the attentions he was providing to my core softened the feeling. He had never been so careful with me and I came in his mouth some minutes later, panting harder.

My body slid into the water like a rag doll and he held me again.

_What was going on there?_

He was not like that, never before he had been so _lovely_ with me.

'Why are you so nice with me today, Tom?' I asked innocently, opening my eyes to look at him.

'Because I want something from you'.

_He wanted something! He always did!_

'You always want something from me!'

'But it is different this time Bella. I want you to be mine forever!' He laughed with that laugh that scared me and I knew something was wrong. He took his wand from the heap of clothes and pointed it to my left forearm. He murmured something I didn't understand and my skin started to burn in the same spot his wand had touched my arm.

'Ouch!' I cried loudly, moving apart from him to see the silhouette of a snake and a skull appeared there, glowing lightly on the dim light of the room. It hurt so much!

'What is that Tom? It is burning my skin! It hurts!'

'We are united forever now, Bella. You are the first of my new followers...'

'But...'

'You will understand what does the mark means in time...'

His mouth was devouring mine before I could say anything else and I abandoned myself to him. Tom's hands travelled all over my body and his eager mouth too, evoking moans and sensations I had never felt before. We were sitting in the stairs of the pool, kissing each other when he placed himself between my legs and I realized what was going to happen.

'I can't Tom...' I knew I had said something like that two years ago and he had persuaded me to do it anyway.

'I know, I know. You are a black and all that shit...'

'No. Well, yes...' I blushed even more 'But it is not that... I have never done it before...' I bit my lower lip, waiting for him to laugh at me, but he didn't. He stoked my cheek instead.

'I already knew that. Don't worry'.

I felt how hard he was against my thigh and tried to relax, but he moved closer to me, his tip barely touching my entrance and I tensed again, nodding. He then pushed his length inside me harder than I had thought he would and I screamed in pain. That aroused him even more because he shoved harder into my again.

No. It was my first time and it was not supposed to be that way.

'Tom! Stop it! That hurts!'

His hands were like claws in my shoulders and hips and his teeth were drawing blood on my neck. I saw blood staining the water between my legs too and it scared me, trying to push him apart.

'Tom, please...' I screamed again, withstanding the urge to cry 'Please! Please!'

He calmed down a little just to speak at me.

'You have to relax Bella, it will get better...'

He started to move frantically again, harder and faster than before and silent tears ran down my cheeks. It hurt so much! But at the same time, this pain seemed to arouse me too...

I threw my arms around his neck, trying to make myself more comfortable in his lap and it seemed to work because although it still hurt like hell, I started to feel a pleasant pleasure as my clit rubbed against his lower abdomen. I moaned in his ear, letting him know that it was going better and he continued with his movements.

That night, I discovered that pain and pleasure mixed together could be the most thrilling thing in the world, more intense than the pleasure of torturing someone...

Tom continued fucking me for a long time while I clung from his neck until his breath changed and I knew he was not going to lat much so I slid a hand between our bodies and caressed myself, helping me to finish, but he pushed my hand apart with a slap.

'No!'

He came inside me and I felt my inner muscles clenching around him, but my orgasm didn't reach because he moved apart as soon as he was finished and I left myself slid into the water again feeling incredibly ashamed and sore.

'Tom...'

But he was already in the other part of the room, covering his body with a towel and starting to dress himself and he didn't turn to look at me when I called him.

I remained submerged in the warm water, my hand between my legs, until he finished what he was doing and turned to look at me.

'Wait for my call. You will know when I need you!'

I nodded. He knew I would be there. As he had said, I was his forever and nothing could ever change that.

Tom left the room without looking at me anymore and I was left there alone, half done and sore. I didn't know what to do, so I cried while I washed myself and then ran into the Common Room. I changed my clothes and slipped silently into my sister's bed. She was the only one that could comfort me in that moment.

Narcissa was asleep when I lay by her side, but she opened her blue eyes when she felt my weight on the mattress and she knew something was upsetting me.

'What is wrong, Bella?'

I kissed her forehead, trailing down to her lips. She tried to push me apart but I pinned her body to the mattress with mine.

'I need you, Cissy...'

I released her and sitting in the bed I took of my nightie and exposing my naked body to her. I still feel sore but the need of releasing my pleasure was much stronger than the pain. She looked at me with wide open eyes.

I could see she didn't know what to do, so I guided her. I took one of her small hands and placed it over one of my breast.

'Pinch it, my pet'

She did as she was told and a moan escaped my lips. I trailed her hand down my flat stomach and between my legs. Narcissa jolted when her fingers felt the dampness between my legs and I smirked.

'Good girl...'

I kissed her again and she opened her mouth to let my tongue caress hers.

'Bella, this is not right...'

'Why do you say that?' Her hand was stroking me between my legs without any help now and I ran my hand under her clothes, caressing her soft skin. 'Don't worry, my pet. There is nothing wrong in loving your sister'

'But...'

'We won't tell anybody, ok?'

She nodded and this time, she was the one who kissed me.

I took her hand again and pressed it harder between my legs, forcing two of her fingers inside me and she smiled when she heard me moan, louder this time. My hand kept a firm grip on her breast while her fingers moved in and out of me.

Her attentions aroused me as much as Tom's did.

Tom.

Narcissa.

And I came with a stifled grumble, trembling, pleasure shaking my body violently.

Narcissa moved away her hand and embraced me, kissing the top of my head and rocked me to sleep. I knew she was going to be there for me as I would be for Tom. I felt protected there and I felt asleep wondering if I would ever see Tom again.

I did.

It didn't take us long to meet again.


End file.
